Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$31$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$43$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$43$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $43$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $43$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $31 \geq $43$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $43 - $31 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $12 $ $x \geq \dfrac{12}{3} = 4$ Daniel must sell at least 4 subscriptions this week.